Crisis
by Kata.Ce
Summary: Es consciente de lo ridículo de la conversación, pero hay que ser honestos ¿Cuándo algo de lo que decía Sai tenía coherencia? Crack!fic Leve SasuNaru.


**Disclamier: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo con fines egoístas para saciar mis deseos.

**Summary: **Es consciente de lo ridículo de la conversación, pero hay que ser honestos ¿Cuándo algo de lo que decía Sai tenía coherencia? Crack!fic Leve SasuNaru.

**N/A: **Finalmente, hemos vuelto a lo básico algo de Naruto, algo de Husserl y mucho de crack, Tephi amiga esto va para ti, por convencerme y por tu b-day, espero que lo encuentres dentro del rango de lo decente.

**Crisis**

Si nuestra intención fuera adentrar al lector en un mundo épico y glorioso, podríamos empezar la historia haciendo un breve recuento biográfico de los magnánimos héroes a los que aquí hacemos referencia, describiríamos por supuesto al más fiel estilo de retratismo homérico, como el sol asciende con fiereza en el cielo dejando caer con meritorio ahínco, sus rizos rubio sobre la valiente konoha, diríamos además que el amanecer ha estallado en un cielo de un azul tan puro que exalta la bondad de los sentidos, y que la luz del nuevo día baña la bronceada y aceitosa piel de un rubio encantador con unos ojos de ensueño.

Sin embargo si nos atreviésemos a imponer esta escena estaríamos incurriendo en un falta gravísima y en una contradicción barbará, pues no estaríamos siendo fieles a la escena interior y como todo buen autor sabe la descripción verídica de la escena principal es esencial en una historia, así pues nos dispondremos a decir que el amanecer no ha explotado en una perfecta armonía de índigos y cerúleos, pues el cielo que en este momento nos muestra su cara es de la más grave complexión y la más firme frialdad el sol como se podrá adivinar, se ha negado, pretextando ofensa, a iluminar la bóveda celeste, y las nubes alardeando sobrepeso, se precipitan hacia la tierra entre rugidos de indignación atmosférica, y aquel rubio retratado anteriormente como una suerte de Aquiles superdotado, se nos muestra ahora como una escandalosa mota naranja que chorrea humedad, despide ímpetu juvenil y respira energía.

—Siempre es lo mismo – refunfuña – la vieja no puede esperar siquiera a que termine de llover, porque "oh, Naruto el deber llama y una simple lluvia no puede detenerte", joder que no es una lluvia es el condenado diluvio.

Un muchacho de cabellos negros contempla la escena con lo que podríamos aventurar es diversión, pero no nos arriesgamos, pues para el observador inexperto una hoja en blanco posee más expresividad.

—Y oh sorpresa, ¿cuál es la valiente misión?, salvar unos "indefensos" tomates de morir ahogados, maldita sea, ¡la próxima tal vez, nos den el privilegio de sembrar un árbol! – Naruto Uzumaki mueve los brazos a una velocidad que marea y grita en decibeles que se creían imposibles de alcanzar.

—A mi no me parece tan terrible, es mejor que estar en tu casa ¿no crees? – el pelinegro se pasa la mano por los cabellos empapados, mientras esboza una perturbadora sonrisa.

—Me vendría mejor hablar con una pared – bisbisa con molestia para luego exhalar un suspiro resignado – llevamos meses en lo mismo, ya no soporto la rutina.

—Entiende Naruto, desde que Akatsuki se quedó sin bases y Sasuke volvió no existen objetivos potencialmente peligrosos para abarcar una misión, Konoha acaba de salir de una guerra y hokague – sama no considera necesario el alarmar a la población bajo simples sospechas.

—No es que me queje de la paz – expresa, mientras su perfil adquiere un semblante más serio – no me malinterpretes Sai, es sólo que me aburro – y dada la particular personalidad de nuestro protagonista, el lector encontrará que el aburrimiento en Naruto Uzumaki puede ser fácilmente comparado a un pecado capital.

Las pupilas negras se dirigen al cielo mientras múltiples gotas de agua se deslizan por la nívea piel, respira con fuerza y dirige la vista al rubio.

—Intentas salir del factor típico de la experiencia - sentencia con una seguridad que contrasta curiosamente con la perenne sonrisa que le adorna los labios.

—¿El qué? - Querríamos decir que los dedos enredándose en la maraña de cabellos rubios y la profunda expresión de desconcierto son sólo una ilusión óptica y que detrás de ello se esconde una mente brillante y un entendimiento feroz, pero nos abstendremos de ilusionar al lector con esperanzas vanas, y afirmaremos que efectivamente, en estos momentos el Uzumaki es víctima de la ignorancia más atroz.

—El factor típico de la experiencia – explica el otro con lentitud – es la base de una teoría sobre la ignorancia, es simplemente el sumirse en una rutina que puedes encontrar deseable o no, pero a la que eventualmente te terminas acostumbrando. Entre más cómodo te sientes en ella más ignorante eres.

—¿Me estas llamando ignorante? – una ceja peligrosamente levantada, y la respiración entrecortada - ¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota?

—Te equivocas – responde con pasmosa tranquilidad – dije que estas intentando dejar la ignorancia atrás, aunque si aún te consideras tan sumido en ella …

Naruto lo sabe, está seguro que si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que esa desesperante expresión cambiara con un golpe, ya habría acabado con el anbu hacía mucho, pero el tiempo y los intentos fallidos le habían enseñado que era mejor rendirse antes que acercarse peligrosamente a la locura.

Un masaje en la sien y una inhalación profunda – ¿y cual se supone que es tu solución para salir de ella? – es consciente de lo ridícula de la conversación, pero hay que ser honestos ¿Cuándo algo de lo que decía Sai tenía coherencia?

—Romper la rutina, ahogarse en la crisis.

—Sai eres realmente… - una rama se quiebra y cae al suelo con estrépito, un gruñido de hastío se deja escuchar.

Sasuke Uchiha contempla con profundo rencor un pedazo de madera, antes de levantar la cabeza y clavar una par de abismales pozos negros en los recién llegados.

—En fin Naruto la misión es tuya y tal parece que Sasuke-kun puede hacerte compañía

Un ligero "puff", volutas de humo y el anbu se ha marchado dejando al lugar, exceptuando el sonido de las gotas al estrellarse contra la grava, sumergido en un profundo silencio.

Aún era un misterio los motivos por los cuales el Uchiha había decidido regresar y eran un enigma aun mayor, los diferentes ardides de los que se tuvo que valer Tsunade (ante la presión incesante y exasperante de cierta cabecita rubia) para permitir el reingreso de un renegado a la aldea con consecuencias nada mayores para el aludido que unos cuantos golpes a su orgullo titánico bajo la forma de "castigos" menores.

—Así que Teme, a ti también te dejaron de niñera de plantas – expresa con un marcado retintín burlón mientras permite a su boca curvarse en una sonrisa socarrona.

El pelinegro no contesta y voltea el rostro con una estudiada mueca que podría interpretar indiferencia y fastidio al mismo tiempo, han pasado tres meses desde que regresó y sólo en ese momento Naruto se da cuenta de que en realidad no han cruzado palabra ni una sola vez, al menos no de parte del otro.

Durante los últimos meses esa misma escena se ha sucedido una y otra vez como un acto de eterno retorno, es rutina, es costumbre y es, a juicio del rubio, decididamente desquiciante.

Camina con premeditada lentitud hasta quedar casi rosando la tela blanca del haori.

—¿Qué demonios hace…? – un inesperado empujón y la descomunal fuerza que el Uzumaki utilizó para estrellarle la espalda contra la superficie de un tronco fue lo que el impidió terminar la pregunta, eso y unos dientes ajenos ejerciendo presión en su labio inferior.

Es probable que si alguien le preguntará más tarde porque lo hizo, respondería con un inapelable "porque me aburría" o un más elocuente "porque el imbécil se negaba a hablarme" (sea libre el lector de juzgar la mentira implícita en ambos) pero en todo caso a opinión de Naruto la culpa la tenían Sai y sus ideas raras.

Separa su cara unos centímetros de la contraria para observar con detenimiento una expresión considerablemente desencajada en el rostro frente a él.

—Que no es obvio teme, estoy entrando en _crisis._

_Las crisis, aunque atemorizan, _

_Nos sirven para cancelar una época _

_E inaugurar otra._

_**Eugenio Trias**_

Los reviews son siempre punto de referencia para el lector, pues una crítica sincera es siempre bien recibida.

Si tuviste el tiempo de leer definitivamente tienes el tiempo de dejar uno. **Kata_c**

Título: Mas fuerte que una traicion (no es error mío, efectivamente carece de tíldes)

Autora: Milyaoi

Link al fic: ?sid=53733

Link al perfil de la autora: ?uid=24799

Bien ¿Pues de que va esto? Damas y caballeros saluden a la [i]Bitch majorus suprema[/i] mejor conocida como Ginny, que sin ninguna razón aparente (al menos la autora no da explicación al respecto) se ha transformado en un saco de hormonas rodante, con la calentura a flor de piel y el sexo como estilo de vida.

Luego del final de la guerra los alumnos vuelven a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año, Harry y Ginny son novios, pero esta (después de todo el amor, admiración y profunda devoción que demostró hacia Harry en toda la entrega)


End file.
